Episode 7
Key, also written as key, is the seventh episode of the K anime. It aired on November 15, 2012. Scepter 4 finally makes their approach towards Yashiro Isana and Kuroh Yatogami. Due to Neko's Strain abilities, there is a brief distraction between the two groups, though it is eventually nullified by Reisi Munakata. Following this, a battle commences between the "Black Dog" of the former Colorless King and the powerful, leading Blue King. But the real shocking end to it all is the revelation of Yashiro's mysterious past. __TOC__ Summary While out in the cold rain, Yashiro tries to say something to Kuroh. Suddenly, the stadium headlights flash at them. Scepter 4 has surrounded the stadium and a team led by Lieutenant Awashima has entered the grounds, now in the presence of Yashiro and Kuroh. Seri uses a speaker to inform the duo that her Clan will be taking them into custody. Yashiro suggests surrendering to them, though he is ignored completely. Kuroh tells Seri that he refuses. Realizing the need to take more action, Seri and her team draw their sabers, while Kuroh reaches out for his. As they prepare for battle, they are suddenly inflicted with an illusion, one that causes them to see that they are in the streets of Shizume City during the day. Neko, who has found her way to the stadium, is the person responsible. Seri extends her arm out to a passerby that she sees and watches him fade away upon physical contact, causing her to realize that she is caught under a sensory spell. She tells her confused subordinates to seal off the perimeters. In the meanwhile, Neko goes to Yashiro and Kuroh, leading them towards an exit. They come across Dōmyōji and Kamo, who are swiftly knocked aside by Kuroh. Afterwards, they are discovered by Seri, who proceeds to fight Kuroh. The battle is brief and neither are left injured, although Kuroh makes an attempt to strike at the Lieutenant. Before he can, Reisi Munakata arrives, having been forced from his leisure at Fushimi's impatience. Upon his arrival, he slowly dispels Neko's illusions while simultaneously identifying them for himself. Realizing who they are now up against, Kuroh orders that Yashiro and Neko leave. They do, with Seri sending an order out to Fushimi to close seal the exits. However, while inside Yashiro suddenly stops midway to look back at where he'd came from, Neko tells him to hurry and run, though he does not pay attention to her. Meanwhile, Kuroh reaches out for his sword, Kotowari, which Munakata recognizes as a former possession of his master Ichigen Miwa. Hearing this, Kuroh quickly runs towards Munakata and attacks with multiple palm strikes or kicks, only to receive a taunt and minor injury from the King himself. Kuroh persists in fighting, continuing his hand-to-hand moves, though eventually he is pinned to the ground. Munakata explains his reasons for being so keenly interested in the Colorless King before inquiring of Kuroh's own, which the latter painfully explains. Suddenly, Yashiro returns to the field that they are in. Munakata asks if he has forgotten anything while Kuroh asks why Yashiro has returned, only to be knocked down again by the former. Yashiro explains that he most likely cannot leave behind his friends. He then apologizes to Kuroh for being secretive with him, drawing out a white light from the palms of his hands, which in turn transforms into a giant sword-like object floating in the sky. Yashiro speaks briefly to Kuroh through a telepathic method. He then exerts a white forced against Munakata who counters with his Aura. This gives opportunity for Kuroh to free himself and punch Munakata before fleeing the stadium. The same goes for Yashiro. Munakata stands surprised over what had happened. As he goes to pick up his glasses, which were knocked down from Kuroh's punch, Seri calls the local police to come and take over the situation. Kuroh, Yashiro, and Neko eventually regroup altogether in a dark alley within the city. Kuroh brushes off his injuries and goes to rest. In the meantime, Yashiro begins praising Neko for the effort she put into helping them escape, especially with her illusions. Kuroh points out that she can additionally alter another individual's memories. Yashiro wonders if she can help restore his memories and asks that she makes an attempt. He is reminded of the consequences for whatever is revealed, though Yashiro explains that regardless, he will take responsibility for his past actions. Neko is reluctant to reveal Yashiro's memories but eventually gives in, showing him her first memory of him. She reveals the night that she met Yashiro in Ashinaka High School's gymnasium around December 7–8. Once the memory has fully returned to him, Yashiro asks if she can delve further into his memories from before. Neko makes another attempt and succeeds. In the new memory, Yashiro recalls being pushed off a blimp by a silver-haired man, shocking him. Characters In Order of Appearance #Kuroh Yatogami #Yashiro Isana #Neko #Saruhiko Fushimi #Seri Awashima #Himori Akiyama #Yūjirō Benzai #Andy Dōmyōji #Ryūhō Kamo #Tatsuya Enomoto #Daiki Fuse #Ren Gotō #Akira Hidaka #Reisi Munakata #Sōta Mishina (flashback) #Kukuri Yukizome (flashback) #Adolf K. Weismann (flashback) Battles & Events *Confrontation With Scepter 4 *Kuroh Yatogami vs. Seri Awashima *Kuroh Yatogami vs. Reisi Munakata *Return of the Original Memories Navigation Category:Episodes